Silent Protectors, A TMttF Story
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Sideline story to my Tie Me to the Future fic. Oneshot. Seirra's childhood story.


**Title: Silent Protectors  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but Seirra and her brothers aremine. I created them. I'm so proud._

_

* * *

_

Silent Protectors

She watched them quietly from her hiding spot in the shadows of the forest trees. Her eyes were shadowed with a sad light. She was lonely and wanted to approach them, ask them if she could race with them from the cliff to the castle. She would even go slow and let them win if only she could just play with them.

There were four of them along with their guards. Each of them had two strong guards and it was these guards that stopped her from approaching. The guards frightened her. They were adults and her brothers had always told her that adults were dangerous. So, alone she sat, her heart breaking as she watched them having fun every single day while she was resigned to being lonely, with nothing to play with but a small jeweled marble she had found dropped in the forest one day.

Her acute sight made her able to see them as they made it to the cliff base, where the river was so shallow they could easily walk to the other side with just the barest of wet feet. She wanted to be there with them as they climbed the rocks to the top and sat down to eat their lunches. She wanted to feast on simple bread and smoked meat like they did.

She wanted to be with others…

Finally, as the sun was setting each day, she would watch as her playful not-quite companions raced back to the castle to nestle in their beds, warm by their mother and father. After they had made it to the castle, she would turn and begin to drag her feet back to her own home sadly. The small hut she lived in with her three brothers was nothing beautiful, made of mud, branches, and leaves.

Her blankets were made out of the skin of a deer and no matter how hard she tried to curl up in them and keep warm, her feet always stuck out the bottom. Day after day, she would lay her head down on the dirt ground of their hut and wonder where her brothers were when they stayed out so late at night. After all, there was really nowhere to go in the forest.

Usually in the morning, after a fitful night of sleep, she would awaken and hear the laughs of her brothers outside. They greeted her as she left their hut cheerfully and offered her some cooked rabbit meat every morning. That was what she lived on, dried roots and rabbit meat. But that morning was different. As she left the hut, she heard no cheerful shouting and smelled none of the cooked rabbit meat. The fire pit was bare, nothing to show that anyone had been there since the day before.

She felt even lonelier, if possible. She made her way to silently watch as the children she wanted to be friends with raced towards the cliff. Instead, they all went another way. They came towards her, where she was hidden. They would tackle each other, playing their games. She hid, nervous that the dangerous adults might see her. The adults never did, but neither did the children.

Bandits came out of the forest. Dangerous adults killed the other ones that were always around the children and they nabbed the children who fought for their lives only to be jostled about a bit and do no more damage than a flea could to an animal.

She watched as the children were taken off into the forest by the dangerous adults and stared at the bodies of the dead guards. Her lonely heart cracked and she couldn't bear to see the children get hurt. They had fun, and these dangerous adults had spoiled their playtime—a luxury that she herself could not afford because she was afraid of the dangerous adults. She covered her face with cloth and made her way to rescue the children.

If the dangerous adults couldn't see her face, they wouldn't know she was just a child. She was furious when she saw the carnage of the rape and so slaughtered the adults with boiling blood. She would never let such evil take grasp of the ones who she wanted to be friends with. She met eyes with the one who the dog eared boy called Sesshoumaru and felt herself falling into them. Sesshoumaru… She would remember that name forever. Sesshoumaru…

My name is Seirra, and I swear to you I will not let you come to harm… my love. My life I devote to you. She thought. She said not a word, but helped them get free and led them back to the castle, blood dripping from her body. Once they were in sight of the castle guards, she turned to them and bowed rather gracelessly, then raced back towards the forest to where she belonged. She didn't belong in their world, she belonged with her brothers.

She continued to watch for them after that, but they had never again left the castle. After she reached the forest, she walked home again to her sad little hut, lonelier now and miserable with red blood stained hands. Her brothers saw her and immediately were worried for their little sister. They helped her bathe and questioned her on what happened. She cried and told them everything.

Her three brothers all began to teach her to fight properly after that. They loved their little sister and would let nothing come to harm her. They would do anything for her. They apologized for not being there in the morning with breakfast but showed her the deer they had snagged and that night, she couldn't help but be happy just to be feasting on venison and dried roots with her three identical looking brothers. She knew the difference between them. All of them had good points and bad ones, but they were her brothers and would remain so forever.

A few years later, when she was watching for the children, she saw the banished younger brother, the silver haired puppy eared one and his mother being chased out of the castle and asked her brothers if the four of them could follow and protect him. Her blue haired brothers all agreed and together they set about silently protecting the half-breed and his human mother.

She smiled and laughed with her brothers after that. She had crossed an invisible line and become closer to them by far. They always were there for her, all she needed to do was ask. They protected her with everything they had. They had raised her, and she everything she could to make them proud. They couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

**"The End." That's just crazy. But sexy crazy. Haha! This was just a short story to sideline Tie Me to the Future, telling a little about Seirra's childhood. It's not crazy great. But it's crazy anyway.**


End file.
